1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a touch sensitive display device, and more particularly, to a touch sensitive display device providing a text input interface and a controlling method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a touch sensitive display unit is disseminated, a device receiving a text as an input in a manner of displaying a virtual keyboard instead of a keyboard, which is a separate text input device, is increasing. A user is able to input a preferred text by touching keys of the displayed virtual keyboard. And, since the virtual keyboard is temporarily displayed in case that a text input is required, there exist a merit in that it can be used as an input device only when a necessity arises while a display area is retained.
Yet, due to a limited size of a display unit, the virtual keyboard provides relatively small keys. Thus, in case of a text input using the virtual keyboard, there is a problem that it is difficult for a user to precisely select and touch a desired key. And, since one character is inputted by one touch input, there is a problem that a time for a user to input a text may increase.